Dejando volar un Dragón
by L.S.T.P
Summary: (secuela de lo ojos mas slytherin) ,Blaise narra sobre como tomo la decisión de dejar a harry con draco, y lo mucho que le dolio porque estaba enamorado de el


Dejando volar a un Dragón.  
  
POR LA SEÑORA TODA PODEROSA.  
  
Notas mias: hola!!!!, como estan, espero que bien y que sigan leyendo y no se aburran ok, bueno si leyeron mi otro fic los ojos mas slytherin se daran cuenta de la ilación si no no importa bueno que disfruten  
  
Camino con paso seguro, soy un Slytherin, soy rico y vengo acompañado por nada menos que Draco Malfoy, ¿Como no sentirme seguro si estoy a su lado?, Conozco a Draco desde que entré a Hogwarts y es mi mejor amigo.  
  
¿Y que puedo decir?, Él es mas de lo que puedo pedir. Cuando lo conocí su aspecto me pareció gracioso y diferente, creo que esa es la razón por la cual comencé a hablarles, a él, a Crabble y a Goyle.  
  
Me presente a ese muchacho que parecía de nieve y tenia el cabello dorado.... tan diferente a mi , mi piel es morena y mi cabello es café claro, mis ojos son calipso y los de él son plateados.  
  
Pero eso no importa, lo importante es que somos Slytherins, sangres pura y que tenemos un apellido reconocido, el mío es Zabini y es bien conocido en el mundo mágico y mucho más Malfoy. Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos y se lo agradezco, no quiero verme tan despistado como Weasley, ughhh el solo pensarlo me da nauseas.  
  
"¿Que sucede?" Dice viéndome con curiosidad.  
  
"Nada..." mi respuesta no pudo haber sido más tonta pero quien puede concentrarse teniendo a un Malfoy viéndote directamente con esos electrizantes ojos grises.  
  
Para mi buena suerte llegamos al salón y ya no me pregunto mas, estamos en nuestra clase favorita: Pociones, cuando hacemos nuestra entrada puedo sentir la mirada de varios ojos fascinados al vernos, veo a chicas suspirar y a chicos mirarnos hambrientos, y en mi se dibuja una autentica sonrisa Slytherin.  
  
El profesor comienza a darnos su clase pero no pongo mucha atención, el profesor Snape es el jefe de nuestra casa y siempre nos ayuda, fijo mi vista en el chico rubio sentado a mi lado, sus ojos están puestos en el profesor, su ceño fruncido por la concentración pero sus ojos me revelan que esta pasando un buen rato.  
  
Me volteo, no quiero ser descubierto, bueno... no todavía. A él le encanta esta clase, incluso más que a mí. Siempre le ha agradado lo oculto y los temas oscuros, sé que es el mejor en pociones, incluso mejor que esa sangre sucia sabelotodo, a Draco le apasiona el tema y es bueno porque es su talento, no porque se trague todas las enciclopedias como lo hace esa Gryffindor, y para mi eso es mucho mas valioso.  
  
El profesor termina su explicación y va a sentarse a su escritorio a corregir unos trabajos, supongo. Él es un hombre de ley y me agrada, no es nada tonto y se ve que sabe, para mí es el mejor profesor de Hogwarts.  
  
"Echándole el ojo a Snape, Zabini, ¿es que tu no descansas?" la pregunta de Draco me saca de mi mundo de ensueño , volteo a verlo y me sonríe, de esa forma en la que solo él puede hacerlo, mientras alza una ceja elegantemente.  
  
" No estaría nada mal, creo que seria de lo más sexi hacerlo en su escritorio" digo poniendo la mano en mi mentón con gesto de profunda meditación.  
  
" No te olvides que es mi padrino, no deberías hablar así de él frente a mí, ¿Que pasaría si decidiera contárselo en este preciso momento?" Me dice con otra sonrisa.  
  
" Sé que no lo harás " digo clavando mi mirada en la de él.  
  
"¿Y porque no lo haría?"  
  
"Porque estas muy ocupado llevándome a la enfermería " acto seguido me levanto tambaleante " profesor yo no...." él me dirige sus oscuros ojos y sé que tengo su atención, entonces empieza mi actuación, pongo los ojos en blanco y me desmayo, Snape me mira escéptico pero al acercarse a mi y ver que mi pupila esta de color blanco, noto que se preocupa y le oigo decir "llévelo a la enfermería señor Malfoy"  
  
Draco sigue mi actuación como esperaba, y me mira con ojos falsamente preocupados, mientras me intenta levantar apoyándome en su hombro. Los demás nos miran curiosos, pero no importa, he logrado mi objetivo.  
  
Salimos del aula y nos echamos a reír, sobre todo de la cara del trío de oro, la sangre sucia nos vio preocupada, el pobretón todavía no salía de su asombro, y él estúpido cara cortada nos miro con la cara mas graciosa que le hubiera visto en toda mi vida. Cosa que para mi pesar Draco tambien noto.  
  
"¿Como diablos hiciste eso?" Sus ojos de nuevo en mi "¿Como lograste cambiar el color de tus ojos sin usar magia?"  
  
" Un truco que aprendí este verano, ¿Quieres?" Le ofrezco mientras saco una licorera que él me regaló en mi cumpleaños pasado.  
  
Esta es plateada y tiene grabado un dragón matando a un basilisco, a él siempre le ha gustado pensar que la mejor parte de un Slytherin es ser un dragón fuerte, orgulloso y temido y lo mas humano es la serpiente, él dice que quiere convertirse en un dragón, y yo pienso que ya lo es.  
  
Vuelve a sonreír, habito que solo tiene con sus verdaderos amigos mientras la toma y se la coloca en sus hermosos labios " después de esta clase es la hora de la comida, bajemos a las cocinas y pidamos algo. Después ya veremos..." me dijo mientras me daba un esporádico beso, después se volteo y no vio para atrás para checar si yo lo seguía.  
  
Pero era mas que obvio que yo lo haría, lo veo caminar adelante y no me apresuro para seguir su paso, desde aquí puedo ver su trasero y esa vista no puedo desperdiciarla. Él conoce la escuela y todos sus pasadizos, en un santiamén estamos en las cocinas.  
  
Para Draco mandar es tan natural como respirar, y los elfos son tan serviciales que en poco tiempo nos encontramos camino a nuestra casa con una canasta llena de comida.  
  
Draco pronuncia la contraseña, "Muerte a los sangre sucia" y hay tanto sentimiento en su voz que aunque él nunca me ha contado nada sobre eso, se que el odio de su familia por los muggles y los sangre sucia no es de a gratis, y en ese momento yo tambien los odio por dañarlo.  
  
Entramos y nos acomodamos en la vacía sala común, todos deben de estar en clase y eso nos da oportunidad de quedarnos a solas.  
  
Draco destapa la canasta y me ofrece comida, yo en ese momento no tengo hambre pero tomo un dulce de calabaza, Draco no esta echo para el rechazo y yo prefiero no discutir con él hoy. Aunque sé que será algo inevitable.  
  
"Draco ¿no te ha parecido que este año esta muy aburrido?"  
  
" Supongo" dice mientras lo veo dudar entre coger un panecillo con mermelada y otro con azúcar glass.  
  
Me levanto de mi asiento y paso mi lengua por sus labios " hagámoslo interesante" y puedo sentir que me mira extrañado pero tambien emocionado. No hay nada que le gusten más que los retos.  
  
"¿Y que sugieres Zabini?" Preguntó y veo la anticipación en sus ojos, mientras se lleva a la boca el pan con mermelada.  
  
" Tu y yo... " le digo mientras me acerco lo suficiente a él par poder quitarle el exceso de mermelada en la comisura de su labio, las pupilas de esos ojos grises se dilatan y se que le he dejado picado "... un juego" digo mientras coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, él me devuelve el abrazo envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos.  
  
"¿Que juego?" Me dice mientras empieza a recorrer mi cuello con su delicada lengua, mi piel se eriza con su simple contacto y dejo escapar un gemido, Draco es tan bueno como yo en esto del sexo y eso me hace sentirme desafortunado, creo que realmente voy a extrañar esto.  
  
" Un blanco " digo mientras comienzo a mover mis caderas en su entrepierna, logro que su respiración se acelere pero no emite sonido alguno, pero por su expresión sé que se esta conteniendo.  
  
" ¿Y a quienes tienes en mente?" Dice mientras desabotona con dedos ágiles mi camisa.  
  
" He notado que..." susurro en su oído, mientras muerdo delicadamente su lóbulo, arrancando un gemido de mi compañero "... tus ojos y otras partes..." Mi movimiento de caderas aumenta"... se desvían del lado de Gryffindor".  
  
" Blaise, me decepcionas, eso no tiene nada de nuevo, Pavarati y Padma son chicas guapas pero de ahí a...."  
  
" Si, lo son. Pero yo no hablo de ellas" y mis labios buscan los de él casi desesperadamente, esta va ser la ultima vez que estemos así, será la ultima vez en que solo yo ocupe la mente de Draco. Noto que él quiere profundizar el beso y yo no se lo niego, permito que nuestras lenguas jueguen un rato, pero luego me alejo poco a poco hasta terminar con el beso "entonces aceptas..." esos ojos grises, analizan la propuesto y me miran escudriñadores.  
  
"¿Y, que gano yo?" Su lado Malfoy siempre lo hace buscar sacar ventaja en todo, pero a mí esa ambición no hace mas que calentarme. Ademas quiero disfrutar hoy el estar con el, sin que su mente este en otra persona.  
  
" 180 galeones y..." Digo con voz teatral, tratando de despertar su curiosidad "... lo demás lo sabrás, cuando aceptes".  
  
" Acepto tu reto Zabini , pero yo escogeré a tu presa" , sus ojos grises normalmente, ahora son metálicos, pero no me importa. Esto lo hago por su bien ya estoy harto de esa tensión sexual que tienen ambos, y espero sinceramente que con esto Draco sea enteramente feliz.  
  
Tomo sus labios en otro ardiente beso, él me responde entusiasta y termino sentado en su regazo. Sus manos recorren mi espalda que todavía esta cubierta por mi uniforme, con una sonrisita divertida empieza a morderme mi cuello y yo me dejo llevar.  
  
Con su mano busca algo hasta que lo encuentra, entre mis labios susurra un hechizo y los 2 estamos completamente desnudos, sus manos bajan por mi entrepierna y sus dedos acarician mi dureza, mis manos se despiden de esa piel blanca, la recorren completa, tratando de grabarse cada rincón, cada músculo, cada curva de esta.  
  
Se detiene justo antes de que me venga y sus labios juegan con los míos, ¡Si que echare de menos esto!, sus manos acarician mi pecho y estimulan mis pezones, después sus manos bajan por mi cadera y luego a mi trasero , le susurro que no necesito preparación, que estoy listo, el asiente y me penetra, esta extraña sensación de familiaridad y añoranza me invade, pero esta se desvanece tan rápido como Draco empieza a moverse.  
  
Sus ardientes embestidas, me vuelven loco y siento que la temperatura de mi cuerpo subir, nos seguimos besando, intercambiamos algunos susurros de pasión, hacerlo con Draco me es tan natural, pero todo desgraciadamente es efímero...  
  
Nos venimos al mismo tiempo, gritando nuestros nombres, el se retira de mi, pero nos quedamos así hasta que nuestra respiración vuelve a la normalidad.  
  
"Esta bien ¿a quien escoges?" digo después de un rato fingiendo curiosidad, me he acostado con casi todas las personas buenas de Hogwarts, así que esto no me causa la mínima emoción.  
  
"Weasley" me dice, mientras con un conjuro nos limpia y nos viste, los demás ya no tardan en llegar.  
  
Un momento dijo Weasley, siento que mi ojos se abren desmesuradamente , como puede ser tan cruel, ese chico Weasley ugh!!!!!.  
  
El debió notar mi cara de repulsión y terror porque río, no su risa normal, una risa maliciosa que casi nunca usa conmigo.  
  
"No te preocupes Blaise, soy malo pero.... no tanto , me refiero a la Weasletta"  
  
Menos mal, pienso. Realmente la prefiero al pelirrojo ese, ese chico me crispa los nervios.  
  
"Y cual es la mía" me pregunta y yo no puedo evitar sonreír, su curiosidad es evidente.  
  
" Harry , Harry Potter... el niño que vivió" agrego como si el no supiera a quien pertenecía ese nombre.  
  
Me mira estupefacto y se levanta casi tirándome al piso, sale de la habitación echo una verdadera furia, debo de admitir que incluso a mí me asusta cuando se enoja ,pero sé que nunca me lastimaría.  
  
Yo lo hago por su bien, él no lo sabe, pero estoy enamorado de él y no le deseo mas que cosas buenas, aunque esto significa que se aleje de mí.  
  
Recuerdo haberme quedado dormido en el sofá, pero despierto en mi cama. Volteo a mi alrededor y me encuentro con Draco mirando melancólicamente la chimenea.  
  
"¿Dime que tienes planeado?" Mas que una pregunta era una orden y yo conteste lo más rápido que pude.  
  
"mañana, en el juego de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw"  
  
"Entonces nos veremos mañana" dicho esto sale de nuestro cuarto, supongo que hoy dormirá con Pansy, sé que hice lo correcto pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal.  
  
Trato de conciliar el sueño, pero este no viene a mí hasta entrada la madrugada. A la mañana siguiente despierto echo una mugre, mi rostro se veía demacrado, unas horribles ojeras adornaban mis ojos, que se veían rojos por llorar entre sueños.  
  
Agradezco a Merlín ser un mago, mientras con magia desaparezco estos indicios de mal sueño. Me meto a bañar y me cambio, me visto de negro, hoy velare mi esperanza de que Draco Malfoy me pertenezca.  
  
Salgo de mi cuarto, con mi mejor sonrisa y me encuentro con Draco que ya me espera.  
  
"Vamos" me dice en un susurro y yo lo sigo.  
  
Llegamos a las gradas, todo Slytherin apoya Ravenclaw, de todas las casas esta es con la que mejor congeniamos, yo creo que por eso compartimos colores.  
  
Fijo mi vista en el partido y veo como Potter esta volando desde arriba buscando la snitch, al igual que el buscador de Ravenclaw, Potter se dirige con velocidad a la derecha, debe de haber divisado la snitch y compruebo que tengo razón cuando lo veo sonreír mientras la sostiene, todos aplauden. Volteo a ver a Draco, sus ojos están en el Gryffindor, con algo de rabia lo apunto con mi varita.  
  
Él sale del campo todavía montado en su escoba, todos piensan que solo fue una salida honrosa, pero Draco me voltea ver y yo solo asiento una vez.  
  
Lo encontramos desmayado, aparentemente se había golpeado con un árbol, yo no puedo evitar sonreír pero mi sonrisa desaparece cuando veo que Draco se agacha y le acaricia la mejilla. Con un hechizo levitador lo llevamos a la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
Lo recostamos en un sofá, la sala esta vacía, de eso me encargue personalmente, Draco decide cambiarlo de ropa a la forma muggle, y yo no puedo evitar maldecirlo por dentro.  
  
"¿Y cuales son los otros aspectos de la apuesta?" pregunta, yo solo me río y le digo.  
  
"Logra, lo que ni Voldemort logro" veo que esta confundido, pero no agrega mas.  
  
Me despido de Draco y este me da un beso de despedida, volteo una vez mas, todavía estoy a tiempo de retirar la apuesta, pero algo dentro de mí me impide hacerlo, salgo de la habitación, habiendo tomado la decisión mas difícil de mi vida.  
  
Había dejado volar a mi Dragón....... 


End file.
